powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jurassic Blaze
Plot Years ago during the dinosaur era a war raged against an alien species lead by Zarkon who wanted to use the dinosaurs’ powers. So a King gave powers to his best knights to stand up against this threat and the war raged on and on. Years later in 2019 Zarkon reawakens so a new team is chosen to fight the evil and to save the world while also having to deal with the feelings of keeping secrets Characters Rangers Allies Civilians First Team The first team to be bearers of the Jurassic Blaze team Villains *Zarkasaurus *Knightborgs Arsenal *DinoKnight Changer *DinoKnight Sword *DinoKnight Buckler *DinoSuperKnight Armor *DinoKnight Soul Mecha DinoKing Rex Megazord◆ DinoKing Trio Megazord◆◆◆ DinoKing Fortress◆◆◆ Tricera DinoKing Megazord◆◆◆ Ankylo DinoKing Megazord◆◆◆ Sabertooth DinoKing Megazord◆◆◆◆ Stego DinoKing Megazord◆◆◆◆ DinoKing 5 Knights Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Zords *Red Tyranno Zord◆ *Blue Tricera Zord◆ *Pink Ankylo Zord◆ *Green Sabertooth Zord ◆ *Black Stego Zord ◆ Episodes Link for the episodes:https://www.wattpad.com/693811180 *Act 1~Enter the Hotheaded Knight *Act2~New Member! Knight of wisdom *Act3~Minnie knows?! Arrival of the Sturdy Knight! *Act4~A new knight! Fast Knight is born *Act5~Broken friendship, the final knight is here *Act6~Ba-Boom! Power Rangers Jurassic Blaze *Act7~We are one *Act8~Look away *Act9~Powers of Felines and Speed *Act10~Hell’s Guardian Dog *Act11~The End of Mephisto *Act12~A faithful trap *Act13~A Melody Heart *Act14~Brian’s Guilt *Act15~The Powers of a Smile Trivia *the first five episodes are fanmade episodes of the rangers gaining their powers *this series will be up on the author’s wattpad account *Contains elementals from Fresh Precure, a bit of Sailor Moon, Ryusoulger and Once Upon a Time *Daniel’s Dad and Sean’s Mum are engaged and their names are references of the actors names who portrayed Rumpelstiltskin and Belle from ABC’s show Once Upon a Time *Is a drama/romance theme and the author took inspiration from ABC’s show Once Upon a Time *the series will be dark and more mature *Due to that in real life that knights swore to protect royalty, there’ll be references to royalty in the story *Will feature three k-pop stars. Ahin from Momoland as Min-Jee Song who is pink and RM from BTS as Joon-Hyung Chung who is gold, this will feature fellow Momoland member Nancy as Sun-Hi Song who is Min-Jee’s sister *Sean’s forename was inspired by the Irish YouTuber Jacksepticeye, whoes real is actually Sean and is associated with the colour green *Sean and Daniel’s names and the fact they’re going to be brothers could be a reference to the game Life is Strange 2 because the protagonists are two brothers with the names Daniel and Sean *Min-Jee’s catchphrase “wow” is a reference to Amy from Kyoryuger *Joon-Hyung being a villain and eventually become a hero is based on Setsuna from Toei’s show Fresh Precure as she starts as a villain and eventually become a precure, they both pretend to be an ally to the main team before joining and ends up living with their leaders by being adopted into their families *Will be the most darkest due to the most drama in the series *Similar to Power Rangers Police Thieves both series have a new ranger that is a recolour of a existing Ranger *The name of the first Red Jurassic Blaze is Atreyu which was inspired by the character with the same name from the movie The NeverEnding Story which the song was featured in the Netflix show Stranger Things that features the actor for Brian Wolfhard as the character Lucas *The team live in a fictional New York town called KyoryuKishi town, Kyoryu means dinosaur and kishi means knight, this was inspired by Clover Town Street from Fresh Precure Gallery the edits I made are not allowed to be copied Miguel.jpeg RyuusouReddo.jpeg MiguelJurassicRed.jpeg Briann.jpeg RyuusouBuru.jpeg BrianJurassicBlue.jpeg MinJee.jpeg RyuusouPinku.jpeg MinnieJurassicPink.jpeg Sean.jpeg RyuusouGruin.jpeg SeanJurassicGreen.jpeg Daniel.jpeg RyuusouBurakku.jpeg DanielJurassicBlack.jpeg Joon-Hyung Chung.jpeg Ryusoul_.Gold.jpeg JoonHyungJurassicGold.jpeg Gina.jpeg JBAqua.jpeg GinaJurassicBlazeAqua.jpeg PowerRangersJurassicBlazelogo.jpeg Category:AnimeLover569’s Universe Category:Seasons that contain strong language